


The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie

by Rhania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bitter Exes, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gency, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Past - Freeform, Let Angela get a nap, Moicy, Moira is just an anime villain, Multi, Previous relationship that ended badly, implied gency, implied previous injury to Angela related to the Valkyrie suit, implied self medical experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhania/pseuds/Rhania
Summary: Angela was happy to leave Overwatch and Moira behind her, and focus her attentions on healing those affected by war and poverty. Moira is playing the long game, hoping to entice her old lover/colleague back with a job offer. Everyone's acting like a pinched nerve, and no one's going to walk away happy.





	The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie

The desert made for a cold night, and Angela was thankful. Fighting throughout the day gave way for a relatively quiet night as she made her way back to her tent in the medical area. She might have noticed the difference in how it was latched closed or the strange footprints leading to its doorway, had she not been so tired. As she crossed the canvas threshold, her body tensed as she felt a presence inside. She reached for her sidearm slowly while her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. A long-limbed and ominous figure clad in black sat in the one chair in the space, one leg crossed over the other. Once her eyes adjusted further, she noted long, steepled fingers and familiar, sharp eyes. Pistol in hand but still at her side, Angela asked, “What are you doing here?” Her voice was flat, tired, with a hint of pain. “I’d hoped to offer you a position, for old times’ sake,” came the unsettling reply, a grin clear in her tone.

  
Angela walked toward her messy desk and lit the small lamp, illuminating the room in a warm light. Moira momentarily winced but her eyes remained trained on Angela’s face. “You don’t sound overly confident in your offer. I wonder why that could be?” Angela said, a hint of amusement cutting through her flat tone. In a scant few fluid movements, Moira stood and smoothed her black suit. “Your skills are wasted here. You know that as well as I. Come with me to Oasis where you can continue your work in earnest, without such menial limitations,” her voice was low, laced with something more than a simple work offer. Taking a few steps forward, she extended out her left hand, her right behind her back. “Come back to me, m'aingeal.”

  
The old nickname seemed to cause Angela physical pain as she reeled back, knocking a a few letters off her desk in the process. “You want me to simply drop my work here to go to Oasis with you? To do what? Torture some poor soul into something under the guise of ‘research?’ You truly are a piece of work, Moira.” The taller woman clenched her jaw and took another step forward.

  
“How droll. You always did have a way of painting yourself as the ethical one despite your own _experiments_... Tell me, how is your spinal injector working? Any further breakthroughs on nanobiology to improve it?” She took yet another step forward, barely an arm’s length between them now, and again offered her hand. Angela’s pulse quickened with rage, and she struggled to maintain a semblance of composure. She shifted, bumping the desk and knocking loose more letters and a long feather. Her breath hitched at the sight of it, and Moira took notice. “What’s this? I always knew you were one for maintaining aesthetics, but this…” she trailed off as she looked at the open letter from which it came. “... _Genji_?” Angela’s blood ran cold, her mouth as dry as the arid land around her as Moira read the letter. “Well, well… I see you’ve gone from one project to another,” Moira finally said, her tone something of a mix between amusement and pain.

  
Angela couldn’t take the tension any longer, finally raising her gun to Moira’s head. Aiming between her eyes, she spat out, “You stopped being a part of my life the day you joined Talon. You have no right to show up here, after all this time, and think I’d _ever_ want to work with you, let alone anything else. You _lied_ to me.” Moira seemed altogether unfazed, adding a grin. “And you lied to _yourself_ before anyone else, m'aingeal.” Angela narrowed her eyes in confusion, and Moira took the advantage, stepping closer to kiss the inside of Angela’s wrist. With her left hand, she wrestled the gun free from Angela’s weakening grasp and set it on the desk. “We always play these games, and they always end the same way. It doesn’t always have to be a fight.”

  
Tears welled in Angela’s eyes, burning in their betrayal to her resolve. “I don’t know why I ever missed you.” Moira’s brow quirked in response but she let the silence hang between them a moment as she pulled Angela into a controlled embrace. Angela’s arms remained rigid at her sides as she bit back her sobs, and her vision was blocked by Moira’s suit-clad body. “One day, you will come to Oasis, Angela. You can’t hide your work in petty squabbles forever. Together, we have more to offer this world than fixing its harms.” They remained silent in the stilted, uncomfortable embrace for but a few seconds longer before Moira let go, as if to punctuate her words.

  
Making the move to leave, Moira made one last disgusted glance at the feather, adding, “I do hope his sins leave a sweeter taste in your mouth.” Her eyes met Angela’s, cold and dark, before she exited unceremoniously from the canvas tent. The night was just a little colder as the low sound of a hovership taking off hummed outside, but rage was fire enough to keep the lone doctor warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I kind of crammed a few headcanons into this drabble, so I hope it wasn't too hard to follow.


End file.
